The objective of this study is to determine the safety, pharmacokinetic profile, immunologic and virologic activity of Zintevir, an anti-HIV integrase inhibitor. Integrase inserts the genetic material of HIV into the host cell upon infection. This study will determine the activity of Zintevir to inhibit the enzyme integrase. Progress report and summary of findings: This continues as a dose escalation study to determine the maximally tolerated dose and active dose (anti-HIV). No antiviral effect yet demonstrated.